With the rapid developments of flat panel display (FPD) technology, electronic devices, especially portable electrical products including mobile phones, e-book apparatus, digital cameras, personal digital assistants (PDAs), etc. are generally equipped with display devices. As developing trends of the portable electrical products are becoming lighter and thinner, accordingly, the display devices equipped in the portable electrical products should also be light and thin to meet developing trends of the portable electrical products.
Flexible display devices, such as flexible electrophoretic display (“flexible EPD” for short) and flexible liquid crystal display (“flexible LCD” for short) are not only light and thin, but also flexible and durable. In this regard, manufacturing of the flexible display devices have been an important developing trend.
A conventional flexible display device generally includes a substrate, a display layer arranged on the substrate, and a single protecting layer arranged on the display layer. It is difficult for the protecting layer to provide sufficient cushioning effect for the conventional flexible display device, when the flexible display device is impacted by external force. Components and control circuits on the substrate and the display layer are easy to be damaged. In this regard, in one aspect, the flexible display device may not be operated normally. In another aspect, lifespan of the flexible display device may be shortened.